


Can We Talk?

by themysteriouslover



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I need more than breadcrumbs, Vol 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriouslover/pseuds/themysteriouslover
Summary: Weiss decides enough is enough, and she needs to talk to Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Can We Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed up with these breadcrumbs. I need me some partners being partners dammit! This fic was semi-inspired by a tumblr post by tanukyclaws.

Weiss is really, really trying. She feels such large swells of emotion she doesn’t know how she truly feels. On one hand, she is absolutely relieved her father is finally in jail. His legacy of corruption and malice has started its downfall, and in due time, everything in the company will start to get better without his iron hand squeezing the morality out of everything it touches. She feels inklings of regret for the way she treated her brother. Willow opened her eyes to what his facade of ice truly was: a cry for help. Weiss should have realized. It was her defense mechanism for a while too. She feels a wave of calm anger towards her Mother for never being there, but she feels shame as well for not helping her sooner. She feels fear for Winter. She knows the danger that comes with the power of a Maiden. She doesn’t even want to think of who would come for her or what they would do. 

All these emotions and nowhere to go with them, Weiss lays in her bunk unable to cry. She just lays there and lets her brain boil with thoughts, memories, and emotions of the past few days. Everything just keeps building up more and more. As much as she wishes she did, Weiss doesn’t know how to deal with this. She has grown so much since her Beacon days. She’s learned to talk. She’s learned to express her feelings, but in this moment she doesn’t even know what she is feeling. 

So there she is, the great Weiss Schnee, lying catatonic in her bunk just hoping to fall asleep. Or cry. Her head hurts, and when she gets like this her scars start to tingle. She remembers the feeling of Cinder’s spear lodged in her abdomen. The scar from that begins to tingle like someone grazed it with their fingers. The scar across her eye burns. It’s the one that often bothers her the most. It’s a constant reminder that she could never be perfect. She will always be broken. 

_No._

Weiss shakes the thought from her head. _I was just a child. I technically still am!_ This realization is comforting to Weiss, but it’s also terrifying. 

_Fuck. We’re just children._

Weiss is so caught up in her own little world she doesn’t hear Ruby quietly creep in. The room is dark, and Ruby, who used to trip over her own feet, has become more accustomed to her increased height and muscle making it easier for her to move with the coordination and grace required to sneak around the dark room. She has grown, but, as Weiss has come to realize, she is still just a child. She hits her toe on the bottom of the bunks trying to climb in.

“Agh-fudge!”

Weiss, startled by the sound, jolts up and smacks her head on the top bunk.  
“OW! Shit!”

Ruby held her foot, and Weiss held her head. Weiss could feel herself reeling from the sudden head injury, and Ruby’s muttered “swears” weren’t helping. She hears Ruby shift around in her bunk for a bit before deciding on a comfortable decision. Weiss waits a few more moments for her head to stop spinning. She decides to use one of the strategies she’s learned to help deal with emotions. 

“Hey Ruby, can we talk?”

Rustling above her indicates to Weiss that Ruby heard. A head pops down from the top bunk. Her eyes shine softly in the pale light coming in from the hallway. Her hair is something Weiss is still getting used to but in a good way. Every time she looked at Ruby now it felt different, but not unwelcome. 

“What’s up?”

“Am I talking to the disembodied head of one Ruby Rose?”

Ruby giggles as her head disappears, and Weiss can’t help but smile. She has been working on her humor, and it seems to be paying off. Ruby’s feet swing over the side and she hops down. Weiss feels the bed dip beside her as Ruby sits down. Weiss takes a deep breath before starting.

“We’ve all grown up. A lot. We’ve all changed. I’m learning so much from all of you. I’m still learning to do this, talk. I’m going through a lot right now. We all are. But, I guess what I need to say is, I need you, Ruby. Now more than ever. I feel like you’re avoiding me. You haven’t really talked to me once since we got to Atlas. I’m really overwhelmed, and I need you.”

Weiss feels so much of the pressure in her head evaporate. She’s had so much of this just building and building it was like a great rush of relief. Sure, she still was filled with emotions over her family, but Ruby had been first and foremost on her mind. 

Ruby sat there quietly for a moment. She was thinking hard about what to say. Her face had matured in the time it took to get to Atlas. Her jawline sharpened out, and her new haircut accentuated that. Her cheeks lost their baby fat and her eyes lost their doughiness. The way she looked now was almost ethereal with the little light coming in casting her in a hazy glow. Her face looked stoic and concerned, it reminded Weiss of Winter. 

“I...I didn’t really know what to say.”

Weiss just looked back over at Ruby quizzically.  
“I knew you’d be where you grew up. Where your family is. I didn’t know how you would react or how I would handle it. I was scared. I knew you would feel vulnerable, and I didn’t want to hurt what we already have. I didn’t want to push you. I didn’t know giving you space would hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Weiss looks over at Ruby, and she can see Ruby is crying silently. This makes her want to reach out and wipe the tears away, but something is stopping her.

“Ruby, thank you for thinking of me. I really do appreciate it, but I also really miss you. I know you did what you thought was best. That may have been what was best for me back at Beacon, but now you are my best friend. I really need you close to me. I really need my partner.”

Ruby looks over at her, the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

“I...I need you too, Weiss.”

Weiss pulls Ruby into a firm hug. She’s learned to enjoy these sorts of things. Ruby’s strong arms around her make her feel like she’s at home. A real home, not the mess she grew up in. 

Weiss can feel Ruby take a shaky breath, so Weiss holds her tighter, rubbing her hand up and down her back. The warmth from her back seeps through her nightshirt and Weiss can’t help but soak it all in. Touching Ruby this way is always so exhilarating. 

“Ruby, do you want to talk about anything?”

Ruby sniffs and clears her throat. She doesn’t let go of Weiss, and Weiss doesn’t want her to. 

“I’m just really scared. Of Salem. Of...everything. I can’t lose more people. I...just can’t.”

Ruby starts sobbing harder, and Weiss can feel herself crying too. Her family drama has always been something she’s lived with. She knows she can get through it, no matter how hard it weighs because she’s done it before. The weight of thousands of lives rests on Ruby’s shoulders, or so she thinks. That is something Weiss has never felt herself experiencing, but she knows it must be absolutely awful.

“Ruby, you’re allowed to be scared.”

Ruby pulls away from Weiss, and she can see the redness encroaching on her eyes. Weiss can also see the bags under her eyes. Ruby is so tired. She looks at Weiss intently.

“You know I can’t be afraid. I have to be strong. I have to-”

Weiss cuts her off by grabbing her face softly. She brushes away her tears with her thumbs. 

“You are allowed to be afraid.”

“Weiss-”

“Ruby, you are allowed to be afraid.”

“Weiss stop.”

“You are allowed to be afraid.”

Ruby doesn’t say anything. She breaks down into Weiss’s arms, and Weiss holds her there for as long as she can.

* * *

After a while, Ruby calms down. She is breathing evenly, and Weiss is playing with her hair. Ruby sighs contentedly. She feels a burden lifted off her chest.

“Hey Weiss, do you need to talk about anything?” Ruby pipes up.

“Hm? Oh, I’m just worried about my family. I’m relieved Jacques is dealt with, but I’m worried about Whitely and my Mother being alone in that house. They’re free from him, but they never have been without him. I’m worried about Winter. She’s inheriting so much stress from Ironwood. I don’t want to lose her.”

Ruby again pulls away to get a good face to face look at Weiss. 

“Those are okay things to worry about. I’ll help you get through it the way you help me.”

Weiss smiles at Ruby in a soft way only Ruby gets to see. 

“Ok.”

Ruby doesn’t wriggle up to the top bunk after their intense conversation. She and Weiss fall asleep on the bottom bunk, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this ties you over with these damn bread crumbs. (I'm not mad. I'm not. Really.)


End file.
